Wolpertinger (Rabbit)
The Wolpertinger is a deity from outer space. Not much is known of it, but while Divine, it is not and has never been worshiped on any planet. It is a God because Gods, angels, and demons are its peers. ] Description The Wolpertinger took many forms over countless spans of time. Few of them were single physical bodies. For example, at one point the Wolpertinger was the stormy atmosphere of distant rocky planet, where it rained ice or glass. When it did take an individual form, it was usually a combination of rabbit and other animal features. (This is why it is called "Wolpertinger," after the german folktale about a mythical creature which is made up of various animal parts, usually with the head of a rabbit.) The Wolpertinger has no one true form. However, the "average" form taken by the Wolpertinger has some or all of the following elements: * Rabbit head * Large mammal predator body, like a tiger or a wolf. * Front feet that end in long human-like hands with fingers ending in claws * Multiple (1 to 3) sets of wings, sometimes covered in eyes * Black fur/feathers * Rabbit tail * Horns/antlers * Fangs * Sometimes on two legs, sometimes on all four * Surrounded by light or by excessive darkness * Glassy eyes either black, emitting light, or displaying images. * Occasionally wearing black or starry robes. ] While appearing this way the Wolpertinger took an active role in the universe, communicating with other Gods and interacting with mortals. Much of the Wolpertinger's time, however, was spent in a passive role and without a physical form. It spent a lot of time just traveling by latching itself onto comets or meteors and following their trajectory across the universe. The Fall Little is known of the Fall, other than that it happened. It has recovered brief memories of laying face down in disgrace and of being cast down to the planet Earth as punishment. It is unknown how many mortal vessels the Wolpertinger has been trapped in. It is currently in a human body. If it was in other vessels before the current one, they were not human. The Vessel The human vessel is white, able-bodied, and designated female at birth, born August 30th, 1995 in Tennessee. They are mentally ill (diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder and an Anxiety Disorder) and they live in Chicago, IL. They first became aware of their nonhuman status in the summer of 2014, feeling first drawn to meteors, comets, asteroids, planetlets, and other small objects in space. They later felt an intense connection to rabbits. In December of 2014 they realized that they were Divine. On occasion they can feel four astral wings and/or rabbit ears. Associations The Wolpertinger (or Rabbit as it calls itself) feels a kinship to: * Storms * Rabbits * Cathedrals * Angels and demons * Ghosts, graveyards, and bones * Meteors, comets, asteroids, and planetlets. * Strange phenomenons; things that look out of place * Icarus, Lucifer, Prometheus and others who have "Fallen" The Goal Rabbit must live a successful human life and learn something crucial in order to be free again. It doesn't know what that means, but it is trying to learn. Generally it tries to maintain healthy relationships and take care of itself, despite the obstacles of a chemically imbalanced brain. It works in a bakery cafe and wants to one day make a living as a writer. Justice is a very important aspect of Rabbit's life. It spends a lot of time thinking about social justice, following a strict ethical code, and doing its best to be a good activist. It wants a family one day, but isn't sure if this is a good idea. Rabbit is currently in a romantic nonsexual relationship with a tree, and is very much in love. You can talk to Rabbit at its tumblr. Its interests are divination, spirit work, travel, outer space, activism, writing, reading, and punk music. It would love to discuss any of these things with anyone.